Infallible
by OpheliacAngel
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale have been together since the beginning of time. And they both know they're more than just friends. Crowley realizes he will always have his guardian angel, and Aziraphale knows his love for his demon goes beyond the mere eons.


**Infallible**

Crowley strolled through his favorite bookstore. It was filled to the brim with dusty and rare books on all subjects. His angel friend had a soft spot for collectible books. Of course, he was also a pack rat. But this was his only home, and who was Crowley to complain. He glanced upstairs and walked through the various rooms on the first floor.

"Aziraphale?"

"We're closed" a voice rang out from upstairs."

Crowley smiled and headed up.

"Zira, it's me."

Oh. Crowley. Didn't expect you to come around here."

"Yeah well I've been out of town and I missed you."

He walked towards the bedroom, where he had only been once before. A face popped up in his vision, drinking a cup of cocoa and greeting the demon with a bright smile.

"I'm so glad you decided to come back early."

"Me too."

Aziraphale beckoned him further inside and he sat on the bed as the angel handed him another cup of cocoa.

"Did Glasgow live up to your expectations?"

As the angel looked over at him with such intense interest, Crowley could do nothing but smile. Home was where Zira was, and that would never change. He knew he felt the same way.

"Not at all. Too much fake art and not enough real beauty."

Real beauty such as Aziraphale. They had been friends for who knew how long. Eons. But it was clear between the both of them that there was something more. It just hadn't been acted upon yet.

"What have you been doing anyway?"

"Oh, the usual. Sorting through books and organizing them."

There was a sort of awkward silence as they both decided what to say next.

"Would you like me to make something for you?"

"Don't trouble yourself."

"But it's no trouble at all. I hear the food over in Scotland is terrible, so you must be starving."

Crowley wanted to make a move but he didn't know how.

"We could eat out. I'm free at the moment."

That was it. He had wanted the angel for so long he could bear to hold it in no longer. He loved him and he wanted him to know just how much.

"No. I want to stay in."

And with that said Crowley leaned forward and kissed Aziraphale on his gorgeous lips.

"I love you, Zira."

"Crowley…"

"Don't speak."

"We should really…"

The angel gave in because he had wanted this for so long himself. So he let Crowley push him down so the demon was lying on top of him. And he kind of liked it.

"I love you too, Crowley."

He could feel Crowley smile through his lips, which were on his again. Zira kissed back as best as he could, but he really had no experience. Crowley didn't seem to mind. He wrapped his arms around the demon as he stripped off both their clothes. This was what they wanted. Had been what they wanted for so long. They were fools to not act on it before now. So as their bodies sunk further into the bed sheets Crowley could think one thing, and one thing only.

_I've finally got my guardian angel. _

Aziraphale woke up with Crowley's fingers still entwined in his hair, sound asleep. He smiled and thought about how great this night had gone. It was more than likely that the demon had come back early for him, which truly meant something. He was determined to love Crowley as much as he loved him. He was determined to be his angel.

The demon's eyes fluttered open and looked around to see he was nestled under the covers very close to his beloved angel.

"Good morning, Crowley."

"Morning Zira."

Aziraphale leaned down to kiss and Crowley returned it, grinning for all he was worth.

"What's so funny?" The angel looked closely at him.

"I just can't believe we didn't do this sooner", Crowley shook his head.

"I second that amazement."

Zira leaned his head up next to the demon's and closed his eyes. But he promised himself he wouldn't fall back asleep because he only wanted to bask in this moment. Bask in Crowley. When the demon pulled away he stayed put but opened his eyes to watch him redress. They both smiled at one another as if knowing a secret only the two of them would ever know.

"Wanna go get some ice cream with me?"

The angel looked up into the demon he had known and cared about, and LOVED for so long.

"There's nothing else I would rather do."

They held hands as they walked downstairs, off into the glorious nightlife of London. And Aziraphale could care less whether they found an ice cream shop or not. Cause he had Crowley to share the rest of eternity with. And that right there was certain. His love for his demon was infallible.


End file.
